Pouty Draco
by Iamdramionetrash
Summary: Draco wanted to trap Hermione under some magical mistletoe on Christmas morning. He doesn't react well when his plan doesn't pan out. FLUFF


**I know it's nowhere near the time for mistletoe but I keep seeing one of those "imagine your OTP" posts about it so I decided to just write it. It's kinda rough, but I love it! ENJOY! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, Hermione Granger, or Draco Malfoy**

She didn't want to wake up. She was exhausted from a night of decorating and… other things.

They'd been married for only a few months and it had been total bliss. The road to this point had been a long and painful one, but they arrived. He still had that horrible black tangle of lines on his left forearm that he hated to look at, but she didn't mind.

"Hermione?" She heard it like it came from somewhere far, far away when, in reality, the smooth voice floated from only a few feet down the hall.

She rolled over to find the bed empty and whimpered a little; she loved to cuddle in the morning.

"Hermione?" She heard again and groaned, flipping onto her back underneath the plush comforter.

She lay there for a minute longer, hoping to relish the warmth and comfort of the bed before placing her bare feet on the icy hardwood floor.

Finally, she mustered up the energy to sit up and rub her eyes until little stars appeared in her vision.

"Hermi-"

"I'm awake!" She yelled in exasperation; she was _not_ a morning person.

As she climbed out of the king-sized bed she heard chuckling from down the hall. Before exiting the room, she slipped on some socks to keep her toes warm in the winter chill. As she swayed down the hallway she noticed a tall, thin, muscular figure leaning casually against the door frame leading to the kitchen. The figure held a small book - maybe 150 pages - in his pale, long fingers. Without glancing up from the pages of the book, Draco smirked.

As Hermione walked past she noticed that the book was upside down and there was a sprig of shrubbery hanging above the door frame where Draco stood. She reached up, patted Draco's cheek, then continued on into the kitchen.

Finally, Draco looked up from the upside down book, "Wha-?"

"You must've grabbed the muggle mistletoe, love." Was all Hermione said as she began to make herself some coffee in the coffeemaker she had convinced Draco to buy (it just didn't taste the same when you made it with magic).

A defeated sigh slipped from Draco's lips, "I've been standing there for ten minutes, waiting for you to get your arse our of bed," he mumbled and plopped down into a tall chair at the counter.

Hermione smiled into her coffee mug, took a sip, then glanced at her husband, "Is that so?"

Draco locked eyes with her and said a stiff, but pouty "Yes." Before standing and walking into the living room.

"Aww, is the big, bad Draco Malfoy gonna pout now?" Hermione teased as she followed him into the room and planted herself next to him on the sofa.

"Well I thought it would be… romantic." He grumbled.

The frizzy-haired brunette giggled and sat her coffee mug on the side table. She then leaned ever so slowly closer to the striking blond, just waiting for him to notice. He suddenly turned his head to find his wife just centimeters from his face.

"Oh, hi," he whispered.

"Hi," She smiled.

"You have morning breath" he stated, slowly closing the distance between them.

"So do you."

"And you know how disgusting that is? Just revolting, really." His lips quirked up in the tiniest smirk.

Her heart began to beater fast and she wanted to kiss him so badly but fought the urge just to annoy him. She loved how, even after a long courtship and months of marriage he could still make her pulse race like she was a 15-year-old girl about to be kissed for the first time.

"Revolting? Definitely." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she was so glad that they lived in their own modest home so they could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted and not have to worry about any interruptions.

His eyes had been locked on hers this whole time but now they flicked down to her lips and her breath hitched slightly. Then, he seized the opportunity to gently press his lips against hers and tangle his fingers in her hair. The kiss was long and soft and mind-melting. When they finally pulled away, after several minutes of gentle, unbelievably soft kisses, Hermione had to suck in a deep breath.

"No more pouty Draco?" She said, her voice barely audible.

"No more pouty Draco." He smiled against her lips then kissed her again.

This time it was faster, harder, more hungry and soon he had wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible on the couch. She ran her fingers through his white-blond hair and returned the kiss with vigor. Soon, they were tangled with each other on the couch like teenagers in a Hogwarts common room. Their mouths never strayed from each others and hands didn't roam, but there was an intense love that radiated through every fiber of their beings that they just stayed like that.

This was love. Not mindless groping or random, sloppy kisses; just getting lost in the innocence of kissing each other on the couch for a solid hour before finally breaking apart, sitting up, and finishing their coffee (well Hermione's coffee) before going about their normal day.

This was love.


End file.
